You Are The One I Love
by catzisama
Summary: Kagome tells a shocked Inu-Yasha she loves him! How will be respond?


You Are The One I Love  
(An Anime Fan fiction)  
  
By Catzisama  
  
"Kagome" a voice spoke over the wind dashing through the tall grass. Kagome  
listened for a second and answered the resting youkai. "Yes, Inu-Yasha?" Kagome answered. Inu-Yasha thought for a moment before telling her his secret. He watched her deep amber eyes follow the clouds above them. They were enjoying a peaceful day, laying against the grass, in  
Feudal Japan.  
"I'm not like all the other demons, you know," he announced to Kagome.  
Kagome simply smiled. "I know," she replied.  
"That's why. I. uh," Inu-Yasha couldn't get the words out. He suddenly caught himself and cut the conversation short. What the hell am I doing? She is an annoying human girl with that strange aurora. that I love! Wait, no, no! I can't, I can't! I won't! I hate humans! I despise them. I love  
Kagome! Inu-Yasha began to feel concerned that he'd confess his love to this strange human that he'd be partnered with since his awakening. Inu-  
Yasha stopped the worrying and relaxed and looked up at the clouds. "This is ridiculous, you know. Clouds are mere transparent sheets. How can  
you find them enjoyable?" "Inu-Yasha, clouds are not just 'transparent sheets" you know. They can be something else if you imagine it!" Kagome sat up and pulled her legs in, where she rested he chin on her knees. "All you need to do is imagine." she  
trailed off. Suddenly, something caught her eye. "Look, look! See, that cloud is shaped like Shippo! Look, can you see the ears?" The cloud began to shape into a form and appeared over their heads. Inu-Yasha squinted his eyes and finally saw a small figure in the clouds with two ears and a large tail. He wanted to laugh, as he noticed the striking resemblance, but he didn't. "Feh! You need to get your head out of the sky and how we'll find  
the next shard!" Kagome gave Inu-Yasha a sharp look and mumbled. She immediately got up from her spot on the grass and head to the half a mile tree, where they were waiting for Sango and Miroku. Inu-Yasha realized her  
heavy sigh and ran to her side. "Kagome, are you mad?" He asked. Kagome kept her eyes closed and continued  
her walk towards the tree.  
"Kagome?" Inu-Yasha pleaded. She looked away and ignored him. Inu-Yasha  
began to get mad, but he forced himself not to explode. "Inu-Yasha?" Kagome looked down and her face became shadowed by the leaves  
from the trees. "Why do you hate me?"  
Inu-Yasha immediately jerked up his head and yelled out "Never! I don't hate you, Kagome!" Suddenly, Inu-Yasha covered his mouth. I'm warming up to a human girl! Gods curse me! He was ready to say how much of a fool she was and how annoying she got and that was why he couldn't stand, but before he could, he noticed a tear fall down her cheek. Inu-Yasha gave up and looked  
down, away from her eyes.  
"I love you," Kagome whispered. Inu-Yasha sat there, peeling a piece of  
glass and suddenly grasped what she had just said to him. "Kagome?!" Inu-Yasha stood up and looked at the frail girl. "What are you saying, human?" He became angry, trying to force himself not to pull her from her position and place his lips upon hers. "What the hell do you take  
me for?" He eyes became cold as he walked Kagome stuff her face in her  
hands and let lose. She cried, while he stood there, staring at her.  
  
"So what's up with our camp? Did you guys set it up?" Miroku came trailing back with a sack of bread hanging from his shoulder, while Sango and Shippo trailed behind him. Kagome and Inu-Yasha looked to she their smiling faces  
and Kagome instantly cleared her tears. "I'm sorry. I forgot," Kagome laughed and left the group to set up a fire. "What the hell happened while I was gone?" Miroku placed down his sack of bread and began scratching his head. Inu-Yasha looked at him and told him  
to shut up, as he climbed to rest up on the tree. As Inu-Yasha sat up  
there, he watched his true love gathering sticks for the fire.  
  
"You guys want to hear about how I saved this damsel in distress from this HUGE dragon and let she went on to bare my child?" Miroku began his usual tall tale as everyone gagged and joked around with him. Sango had her eyes  
closed as she played with her mask "Miroku, you couldn't get a girl pregnant even if it were to save her life." Miroku immediately pumped up his chest and showed off his "sexy monk" body. Sango threw he mask at his head and it suddenly silence him. The others laughed. Inu-Yasha and Kagome exchanged looks, but immediately looked away afterwards. After some laughs and tall tales, Kagome decided to leave the campfire and head towards the  
tree. Worried, Miroku took off after her.  
"Kagome-chan, are you okay?" He asked. Inu-Yasha kept his eye on the perverted monk. Kagome looked up and smiled. "Of course," she replied and  
looked away. Miroku placed his hand above her bum "Good, but if you are upset, I know what can make you relaxed!" Kagome's eyes popped out and she  
slammed her fist inside his mouth. "Pervert" she yelled and took off.  
Rubbing his mark from Kagome, Miroku began to worry for her.  
  
"Kagome!" Inu-Yasha caught up with her and pulled her arm. "That was a good way to sock Miroku, eh?" Kagome didn't speak, but she nodded. Suddenly, out of nowhere, Inu-Yasha grabbed Kagome's arms and pulled her towards him and  
slammed his lips onto hers. Kagome's eyes stayed open from shock. As he  
released her, she looked into his eyes with wander. "Inu-Yasha. you kissed me, you gave me my first kiss." Kagome ran her index  
finger across her lips, trying to feel the wetness from his mouth. "I love you, too." Inu-Yasha blushed. Kagome's eyes lowered and she felt the warmth of his clothing. "I love you, too," Inu-Yasha repeated. Kagome  
pressed her face against his chest, buried within his clothing and she  
smiled. "I'm so happy," Kagome whispered, as she left a trail of kisses across his chest. Inu-Yasha wrapped his arms around his small figure and buried his  
face into her hair, taking in the smell of shampoo and the human she he recognized and loved about Kagome. His claws ran through her soft, black hair, while she ran her hands up and down his back. Inu-Yasha pulled away from the embrace and pulled he chin up, where he laid his lips upon hers. He ran his tongue across his, feeling the warmth of her saliva. Their teeth clashed once and awhile, but they kissed until his hurt. Inu-Yasha ran his hands down her arms. It was his first time kissing a girl since, but he got a second chance with Kagome. He loved the feel of her - her lips, her hair, and her eyes. Kagome finally was able to relax after confessing her love and visa versa. After their long romantic kiss, they embraced and watched  
the bright stars and found a strange resemblance to Miroku. 


End file.
